Wishes Have A Strange Way Of Coming True
by Rainlily216
Summary: -Picking up after movie, but with a different ending- Sylvia Collins never thought she'd be chased by thugs and almost killed. She never thought she would fall into the world of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett, and find herself caring about them. Follow Sylvia and her life changing adventure through the world of the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Rated T for abuse and language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The True Meaning of Fear

Chapter 1: The True Meaning Of Fear

Fear. A word that up until this point that I had no idea of it's true meaning. My name is Sylvia Collins, and right now I was currently being pursed by three drunken older guys, who only had one thing on their minds. Causing me as much pain as they could. I skidded around a corner, my fear the only thing keeping me from falling to my doom. It had happened so fast. I had been getting a drink at a well-known nightclub with my friends, when suddenly these drunken guys came in and started shooting.

I had been frozen in shock when they had turned toward us, cruel smiles on their faces. The leader took a step toward me, and pointed a long finger at me. " That one looks nice. Take her!" he said, and that's when I bolted, my heart pounding as I heard loud footsteps behind me. I had almost gotten caught by one of them, but fear can be very powerful, and the guy that had once gotten a hold of me once was now nursing a broken nose. I had rejoiced in that, but my relief was short lived when a huge wall loomed ahead of me, my direction of escape being cut off. I spun around to race back the other way, but felt my heart almost stop when I saw the three of them enter the ally, the dim lighting making their already sinister faces darker and creepier.

I leaned against the wall; my strength already spent, and tears being the only thing with an almost never-ending supply. Hearing the increasing sound of their evil laughter, I shut my eyes, wishing to be far away from here, anywhere but here. I screamed as the blows landed on my skin, pain registering deeply and without mercy. I tasted blood as they continued, and was dimly wondering why I wasn't dead yet. So it was really surprising when suddenly, all was quiet and they were no longer touching me.

Weakly, opening my eye that wasn't swollen, I realized I was leaning against a wall of a building that looked out across a cobblestone street. It was night here too, and I think if I had been in less pain, I would have thought it odd to see men and women wearing clothing that looked they were from many years ago. Groaning in agony, I looked around, and saw one building in particular that drew my attention. It was lit up, it looked warm, and I saw a man and woman moving around inside the windows. Praying that they might be able to help me, I painfully dragged myself towards the door, tiny lights sparkling in my now fading vision.

Taking a deep breath, I used my last bit of strength to bang on the door, before my legs began to shake so much that I couldn't hold myself up any longer and collapsed, a new waved of pain coursing through me as my head smacked against the front step. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, the door opened and I blearily saw a woman, with pale skin and red hair. " Please…. help me," I whispered, and as she bent down next to me. As she moved closer, I saw her more clearly, now seeing dark circles under her eyes. She kinda looked like, I thought, passing out before I could finish the thought.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It had been a normal day in London. Mr. Todd had killed a couple of gents, and Mrs. Lovett had served some of her hungry customers. She smiled to herself as she wiped down the counters. These last few weeks had definitely been interesting. Todd had killed the judge, had satisfied his revenge streak, and had realized her he killed his wife.

For a moment, Mrs. Lovett thought he was going to kill her, but all he said was that he wanted her to leave. She had raced up the stairs, and had locked herself in her rooms for a few days, finally feeling remorse for what had happened to Lucy all those years ago. After a bit of a cold shoulder from the barber for a couple of days, the two had a tense relationship, but so far he hadn't killed her. Yet. She had also found Toby, hiding in the swear under the bake house, and it was only his loyalty to her that prevented him from going to the cops about Mr. Todd.

After that, things had gone back to being relatively normal. It had been a long day, and Mrs. Lovett was now thinking about turning in for the night, when a loud knock at the front door caused her to look up in surprise. She walked briskly to the door and opened it, about to tell whomever it was to come back tomorrow when her pie shop was open, when she nearly screamed in shock. There, laying limply across the front step, was a girl who looked to be about 16 or 17. Mrs. Lovett felt tears in her eyes when she looked at the girl's condition.

Almost every part of her skin was bruised black and blue, numerous cuts spilling the girls crimson blood onto the pavement. Her clothing, which consisted of blue trousers, and odd thing to see on a girl, grey shoes, and a white blouse, though more red now then white, was shredded and holey in many places as well. This girl looked like she had been though hell, and then some. " This poor child," Mrs. Lovett thought, pulling the girl into her arms, not even caring at the blood getting on her clothing. She checked her pulse, and was shocked when she found it. It was very weak, but definitely there.

" She's alive!" she said, and using strength she didn't know she possessed, picked up the girl and brought her into one of the spare bedrooms, laying her down gently on the room's bed. Almost immediately she began cleaning the girl up, cleaning and bandaging her wounds as best she could, and as she did so, the girl's heart rate returned slowly, until she was breathing normally and deeply, sleeping peacefully now. Once Mrs. Lovett had done everything she could do, she left the room, sitting in down in front of the fire, surrounded by her thoughts. Who was this girl, and what had happened to her, were her main thoughts that flew through her mind. Another one that was not a thought really, but a feeling, entered her mind. A feeling that she needed to protect this girl, an idea that made Mrs. Lovett bit her lip in worry. What would Mr. Todd say when he saw her?

_**Hey! This is my first Sweeny Todd fan-fiction, and I really want to know what you guys think of it so far. Should I continue? Please let me know, because this is one of my fav movies because it had both Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter, two of my favorite actors! Please review if you can! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Love in the Midst of Terror

Chapter2:Love in the Midst of Terror

_**Ok, I have 2 comments now, and I thought I should upload this next chapter. It's a bit fluffy, but what can I say? That's how I see Mrs. Lovett., as a motherly figure. Enjoy!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

It seemed like tiny weights had been placed upon my eyes. I tried to lift my hand to rub my eyes, maybe to relieve some of the weigh, and it gritted my teeth as pain shot through my arm. " Shh, easy there love," said a voice, and I opened my eyes weakly. I was in a small bedroom of sorts, with a small fire burning in the corner. I slowly ran my fingertips across my body, feeling cloth bandages covering my skin almost everywhere.

" Glad your finally awake," said the voice again, and my eyes drifted over to its owner. I nearly screamed when I saw who the woman in front of me was! Now, I had seen Sweeney Todd maybe a hundred times, and seeing the characters through the screen had been one thing, but to actually have them sitting next to me, Mrs. Lovett in particular, was beyond terrifying! I slid back quickly, smacking into the wall in fright, but tears exploded out of my eyes, the pain flaring up more intensely now.

" Please don't be afraid, darling. I'm not going to hurt you," she said, putting her hand on my arm, her cool skin a blessed relief to the burning pain. I looked at this woman carefully. This was a character who had stripped men's flesh from their bones and used it in her pies, a woman who was in love with a demon barber, a woman who was willing to kill a child because the demented man told her to! She was all these things, and no doubt more, so why did I feel completely safe with her? I took a deep breath; it would probably be best to play the dimwitted for now, until I found out what her true motives were.

" Who are you, and where am I?" I said, putting a hand on my eye, feeling that the surface was swollen and blood incrusted. Mrs. Lovett smiled, and clasped her hands in her lap. " Well, you tell me. Ear I was, Eleanor Lovett, about to turn in, when I hear a knock on my door, and I find you, bruised, bloodied and almost dead. Now how did that come about love?" she asked, and I bit my lip, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

" That's what I've been trying to figure out since those guys started chasing me," I said, my throat getting dry as I remembered the horror. " When oo chased you love?" she said, prompting me gently." Those thugs! I was just at a bar, getting a drink, when those bastards came in and came after me. I ran, but they wouldn't give up! It was when I got to a dead end that they caught me," I said, tears beginning to pool in my eyes and spill over.

" Aw, love, don't cry. Your safe now," said Mrs. Lovett, and suddenly I found her hugging me, and if I had been a little less emotional, I would have moved away, but it had been so long since a kind older woman had hugged me, ever since my mom passed away, and I needed to be comforted now. After I had finally calmed down a few minutes later, she released me, and wiped my eyes with a handkerchief. " I'm sorry. I should be thanking you for helping me," I said, and she smiled, her dark eyes reflecting the light from the fire. " It's all right love. Anyone who ignores a child that's been hurt like this should be hurt themselves," she said, and I found myself laughing.

" Now love, how's bout you tell me your name, so I can help you," she said, and I stopped laughing. " Oh, it's Sylvia. Sylvia Collins," I said, and I leaned back against the pillow, suddenly very tired. " Sylvia. That's pretty name," I heard her say, right before I drifted off.

_**Aw! I can honestly say that I wish the movie had ended differently, because I loved Mrs. Lovett! Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
